Wrong Worlds: Death & Ninja
by MisSs005
Summary: BxN Xover.When our favourite ninja's accidentally end up in the Bleach world they must pretend they're exchange students at Ichigo's school.Together with Rukia&Ichigo they hunt Hollows while trying to get back.Can they make it with the shinigami's help?
1. Demonic Gate

Boo! Yes, peepz.. I'm gonna shock y'all with a Bleach/Naruto- crossover! Bet you didn't think they even excisted.. Lolol.. but believe meh when I say that everything's possible nowadayzz': D This fic was a request from **San** Since she asked it sooo nicely.. I couldn't refuse, even if I knew it was suicidal...: x Anyways, it's not a hunderd percent of what she asked me to do and I hope that she doesn't mind it that much.

I also dedicate this to **Anukis-san** ; who really helped me A LOT, even when I was a pain in the ass, she stayed nice! So: THANK U! And thanX again for being my beta-reader : ))

Anyways.. I do not own Naruto and guess what... I also do not own Bleach! xD

But-uh..really..who cares! JUST START READING NOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Normally I don't do this stuff' , but I promised.. so here are the pairings:**

**Neji x Tent-Ten**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Gaara x Ino (maybe)  
**

**Ichigo x Rukia**

**Ishida x Orihime (maybe) **

* * *

"Ichigo! Wait for me!"

It was late at night and very dark outside. There were large clouds of mist hanging in the air which made the surroundings look spookier. Hell; it looked like a cheap horror movie. Silence hung over the area, but the silence was broken when two teenagers appeared from a dark alley. They were running. The boy was running in the front leaving the girl behind, apparently making her angry.

"I said WAIT, Ichigo! He's too dangerous for you to take him alone! Listen to me!"

The boy's name was Kurosaki Ichigo; a friggin' _temporary_ shinigami (A/N: death reaper... and-uh I'm typing this once so you better learn :P), though I guess you won't understand the bit about 'temporary'...

Flashback:

"Yuzu... Karin... NOOOOO!"

"Boy, do you want to save them?" The black haired woman was laying on the ground, her body bruised and blood spilling from her mouth.

"YES!" He shouted looking down to where she sat.

"Come! I'll give you my power, but when I do, you must destroy that monster."

"Okay, I will! Just give me the friggin' power NOW!"

The girl quickly explained what he must do. He had to run himself onto the sword in the girl's hands. Ichigo gulped slightly but nodded and brought the sword to his chest. Pushing the blade through his heart, he felt a strange sort of power wash over him and seconds later he had all the power he could ever wish for, plus some cool butcher's knife. The black haired girl looked up from the ground in shock, now she sat in white robes instead of her shinigami-fuku which Ichigo now wore. She had meant to give him half of her power but he had some how taken it all.

"Ichi-nii..." One of the two little girls, caught by the monster, gasped painfully.

"Karin, I'm comin' !" And coming he was; in a flash he had beaten the monster.

End of Flashback:

So that's the way things went. Although, that little bitch of a woman lied about killing just that one monster... and now; besides having tons of homework; he was supposed to kill monsters 24-7... Poor Ichigo...

"ICHIGO! WATCH OUT!" The woman shouted out loud. The monster, a Hollow, had jumped out of nowhere in front of him.

"Oi, Rukia, shut up and let me handle this ugly piece of shit." The orange haired, teen shinigami said in annoyance.

"Ichigo…" The woman named Rukia mumbled.

"**A piece of shit, eh! Who are you kidding , brat? I'll kill you**!" The Hollow yelled enraged.

"Keh... Don' make me laugh, you ugly bastard."

"**Brat! You're going DOWN**!"

With swift movements, Ichigo managed to cut the Hollow in half. At least, that's what he thought… but, unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Ichigo you idiot! That's why I told you to wait!" The Hollow had split in two-selves from the cut, so now they were facing 2 ugly-ass monsters instead of 1.

"Damn ya woman! Y'know you could've told me earlier!"

"WHAT! Do you have any idea of how many times I tried? It's your fault you didn't listen! You never listen to me! Anyway, this Hollow is also known as the Thousand Face (A/N: Yea, I know it's a lame name, but heck). That's because he has the ability to split himself in thousand forms."

"So that's why this bastard didn't die, eh!"

"Well… yes! Wait, Ichigo! Watch out! Behind you!" Thousand' Face had snuck behind Ichigo while the two were talking. Ichigo's reflexes jumped in and he managed to block the attack and sliced the Thousand Face into four.

"Shit! Rukia, what the hell am I s'pose to do?" He grunted.

"I don't know! Just keep him busy while I come up with something."

"Oh, great! Thanks a lot! What an idea!" He said sarcastically while blocking another attack. Suddenly Rukia stopped.

"Wait! I've got a plan! Just, cover for me, will you?"

"Whatever, just be fast."

"Hai!"

With that she took a deep breath and started her 'jutsu'...

**With the power of my soul; with the power of my heart; and with the power of my strength; I open you, Great Demonic Gate.**

**Let the darkness give me enough light to make my soul burn. Great Demonic Gate; OPEN NOOOW!**

(A/N: God, I can't believe I just wrote that..: x)

Suddenly the ground began to shake and lightening struck over the area they were in. The sky began to split and a huge black hole appeared out of nowhere.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled. "Get him into the hole, NOW!"

"Kay! Here we go you big-ass, ugly head! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Somehow he had managed to throw the Hollow in the black hole. He was panting heavily and fell on his knees.

"Ichigo!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry... I'm a'right..."

Too worried about her fellow shinigami; she ran over him and with lots of struggle she managed to carry him back home. But what she didn't notice was that the black hole hadn't been closed completely...

* * *

"Oi, dobe... shut your mouth. You're annoying."

Back in Konoha the same ritual was repeating itself again...

"WHAT! You, Sasuke-teme! How dare you! I'll kick YOUR ASS!"

"NARUTO!" –WHACK!-

"Ouch! Sakura-chaaaan, that was harsh!" Naruto whined while rubbing the bump on his head which she had caused.

"Ohayo!" Called the silver-haired man who had appeared on top of the bridge where they'd been standing.

"You're LATE!" Called Naruto and Sakura together

The man's only visible eye crinkled in amusement, "Well you see, today I got lost on the road of li-"

"LIAR!"

His response was a guilty chuckle.

"Today we'll be going to train in the forest."

"AGAIN!"

With lots of complaints, they retreated into the forest.

* * *

"Hinata, don't hesitate with your movements! You're slowing down!"

"H-hai, Ku-Kurenai-sensei." The girl stuttered in an unhappy tone.

They were sparring to improve Hinata's Jyuuken (A/N: Jyuuken means Gentle Fist)

"Let's start over."

"H-hai! **Byakugan**!"

Hinata ran at her teacher while trying to punch for her right shoulder. Kurenai turned around to dodge it and kicked her pupil in the stomach, which sent Hinata flying across the field and into a tree. Hinata pushed herself up on shaky arms and suddenly lurched forward, coughing out blood.

The red eyed woman cursed herself. '_Maybe I was too harsh. I hope she's all right...' _

"Hinata! Are you al-?"

"I'm... okay..." She said softly while struggling up.

Kurenai gave her a big smile.

"You've improved." '_I'm proud of you... Hinata...'_

Immediately, Hinata began to blush.

"A-Arigatou gozai-gozaimasu, Kurenai-sensei!"

"What do you say? Shall we go and see what Kiba and Shino are doing?"

"Yes!"

Both of them walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

Somewhere else in the woods another person was practicing the Jyuuken...

"**Byakugan**!" A determined voice echoed trough the forest.

Hyuuga Neji was sparring with his female teammate.

"This time I _will_ beat you, Neji!" Ten-Ten mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"You can't beat me. You're too weak."

"Shut up!" She yelled enraged and threw a few kunai which were easily dodged by him.

"Damn you, genius! **Sousshoryu**!" She jumped up high with two scrolls in her hand and started to throw tons of different weapons at the prodigy. But it didn't matter. All went in vain since he had the absolute defense technique.

"**Kaiten**!" He said in a monotone, bored voice. Ten-Ten landed at his feet, panting hard with sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"It's not fair." She said after regaining her breath. His only response was a disgusted snort.

* * *

"Asuma-sensei... you know... IF YOU WON'T STOP POISIONING ME WITH THAT-THAT DEVILISH THING IN YOUR MOUTH, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SEND KURENAI-SENSEI A LETTER WITH THE INFORMATION THAT . **BOOBS **WHEN SHE ISN'T WATCHING!"

"Geez, why does she have to be so loud? My ears... how troublesome." Somewhere at the training grounds the 'Shika', of the InoShikaChou team, was complaining about the unnecessary sound his blond-haired-SHE-man-_friend_ was making. Asuma sweat dropped.

"Now, now Ino. You don't have to be that way, do you?" A vein in Ino's forehead began to pulse.

"But, Asuma-sensei, _I do_. And I'm counting till 10. And when I reach that number, you have to make sure that that _thing_ in your mouth isn't anywhere in my sight… _or else_."

"One."

"Ino... come on!"

"Two."

"Ino, please."

"Three."

"But I haven't smoked since 5 minutes ago!" Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight...Niiinnnee..."

"Okay, okay!" He took his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it away.

"Ten... Hmm... Be glad. You were _right_ on time." In the background Chouji was eating his chips while watching. _I'm sure glad that I don't smoke._ He shuddered at the thought of Ino beating the crap out of him...

* * *

After reporting for their last mission, the three siblings of the sand were on their way back home.

Temari sighed, "I'll sure miss this place..."

Kankuro snorted, "Are you sure you're talking about the place or about _someone_..." This also caught Gaara's attention.

"What the- ... What are you talking about?"

"Do I really have to say _his_ name..?"

Temari began to blush.

"Look, you idiot, unless you want your ass kicked, stop talking crap, kay!"

"Temari..." Immediately both of the quarrelers stopped to look at their little, dangerous, brother.

Temari gulped because she knew that Gaara talking couldn't be something good; although, he had changed positively over the years.

"Um… yeah? What is it, Gaara? "

"Is the person you're talking about... _troublesome_...?" She gawked at her lil' brother, her mouth wide open as she understood what his point was.

"Hah! Good one bro!" Kankuro said while smirking and Gaara actually tugged his lips upward! He was showing friggin' EMOTION! Whoa!

"Oh my God, Gaara! Not you too! Where's this world going toooooooooooooo! For the thousandth time: I DON' LIKE THAT LAZY BASTARD SHIKAMARU!"

Kankuro raised his eyebrow, '_Yea… right..._ _and Orochimaru doesn't rape little children... _(A/N: I don't even know if there are any Orochimaru fans; but if there are; don't be offended… ;))

* * *

Somewhere else...

"ACHOOO!" The genius sniffed a bit and continued cloud-watching.

'_Geez... how troublesome. Someone's talking about me… hey wait a sec- that cloud reminds me of someone.'_ An image of a certain sand-kunoichi popped into his mind...

* * *

Suddenly Kurenai stopped in her tracks.

"Hinata use your Byakugan now!"

"**Byakugan**!" Hinata froze.

"Hinata? What is it? Hinata! Answer me!"

"I-I don't know." She gasped.

A few feet further there stood a couple of huge _things_ which she couldn't identify. A dark aura hit her. '_Is this chakra? N-no! That couldn't be! It- it's different... so evil...'_

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" But unfortunately; she found out very soon. The _things_ had jumped in front of her.

"Hinata! Call for back up! I'll keep them here until back-up arrives-GO!"

"H-hai!" Just when she was about to run she bumped into someone.

"Iiiiiiiiiek!" She shrieked when she discovered that it was her crush.

"Hinata, are you all right!"

"Y-yes, Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Mou... Kurenai... no need for back-up now..."

"Kakashi! Thank God you're here!"

Sakura gasped when she saw what Kurenai and Hinata had discovered, "Sasuke-kun! What the hell is that!"

"Che... Like I'd know..."

They stared at the weird, big creatures with cruel-looking masks on them.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Surround them!"

"Hai!" The three members of his cell shouted. The 'things' laughed evilly.

"**Muhahaha! You think, you filthy humans, can kill me? The famous Thousand' Face! I'll show you how truly pathetic you are!"**

"Well, I'll be damned! The ugly-head can talk! Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what _is_ this thing?"

"I don't know, Naruto. Just don't underestimate it!"

"Keh... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Immediately 10 smirking Naruto's appeared out of nowhere.

"Oi, dobe..." Naruto looked at his rival.

"What, teme?"

"Don't take all the fun for yourself."

"If you're fast enough you can have some too!"

Sasuke smirked. '_So be it...' _

"**Sharingan**!"

Both of the boys charged into beat the monsters.

"Take this!" The Naruto's threw a lot of kunai to the monster who didn't even seem to dodge them. _What's wrong with him! He isn't even dodging the darn things..._

"**Muhahahahaah! Thank you for making things easier for me, brat!**"

"What the hell are you talking about?" When the monster separated in two he saw what it meant. The rest of them did so too, while they fought it.

* * *

Hinata was just being about to hit by one when she heard Sakura yelling something: "WATCH OUT! HINATA-SAN!"

She looked up to face the monster towering above her. Thinking she was going to die, she closed her eyes. However, the blow never came.

"Geez... that was close..." She opened her eyes to see an annoyed Shikamaru using his shadow jutsu .

"Shikamaru-kun! A-arigato...!"

"Whatever... what are these troublesome monsters?" She walked beside Shikamaru.

"We do-don't know... b-but e-every time we a-attack they mm-multiply, so we can't kill them."

"Che, what are we gonna do? I can't hold him any longer, damn it! Hinata, run!"

"But, Shi-Shikamaru-kun! I-I can't just leave y-you!"

"Hinata! This is an order!"

"B-but-"

"Hyuuga Hinata, as a Chuunin I order you to RUN AWAY, NOW!"

"**Ninpou: Kamaitachi!** "

The moment Shikamaru released his jutsu, the monster was blown away by a gust of wind.

"Long time no see... crybaby... I didn't know you could be so… noble." Shikamaru looked beside him to see his 'hero'.

"Stop talking already woman! And help!"

"Geez, you really are the type of guy who always needs to be saved, aren't you!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Sakura's head was spinning. She kept getting tossed around and had hit quite a few trees. It was a miracle above a miracle (A/N: A Dutch saying ;)) that she had managed to struggle up.

"Sakura! Is that you? What happened?" She looked to see a worried Ten-Ten walking over to help her.

"Oh... Hi, Ten-Ten... NO I'M NOT ALL RIGHT BECAUSE I WAS JUST SEND FLYING BY SOME MONSTER WHICH WE CAN'T IDENTIFY! AND WE CAN'T KILL IT SINCE EVERTIME WE STRIKE, HE JUST MULTIPLIES!" Ten-Ten sweat dropped.

"Umm... Sakura... calm down... are you sure they're monsters?" Before Sakura could continue with her mental breakdown; Neji cut her off.

"Sakura's right; they are defiantly monsters... We should go now."

"WHA-! Monsters? Umm... guess we should take a look." She looked to Sakura but couldn't find the courage to ask if she was going too. Lucky for her, she didn't have to.

"I'm coming too! I WON'T FORGIVE IT! IT MUST PAAAAAAAY!" Normally Sakura wouldn't unleash her inner-self but this time _it_ had crossed the _line_.

Flashback: 

"Crap! Why won't you just DIEEEE!" Sakura yelled after throwing her twentieth kunai.

"**What? And being killed by some chick with a flat chest? Wait… you're a girl, right?**"

"WHAAAAAAAAT! You're SOOO going DOWN! KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

End of Flashback:

"Umm... yeah… sure."

* * *

After fighting his way through a few of the monsters, Shikamaru discovered that there was some sort of black hole behind the monsters. '_Wait! That must be the way they came here in the first place... If we can't kill them, we should just send them back to where they came.' _

"Oi, sand-woman." Temari's vein popped.

"What now, scaredy-cat?"

"I guess you noticed we can't kill them..."

"Umm... DUH! And...!"

"You see that black hole over there?"

She looked at the spot he was pointing. '_Damn it! How come I couldn't see that?' _She gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, I see it."

"I think they came out of that thing. So, how do you feel about sending them back?"

"Geez... I'll sure miss the bastards, I guess!" she replied sarcastically. The genius only raised his eyebrow, '_Women are so troublesome...'_

"Okay, let's split up and tell the others."

"Hnn... See you!"

"And Temari..." She turned around to face him.

"What _now_?"

"They're troublesome... so be careful..." She blinked and blushed a bit.

"I think that you're the one who better be careful. I can't always save your ass."

"Heh... sure."

* * *

"Oi... Naruto!"

"Eh... Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, '_What does it looks like I'm doing here? Geez…'_

"Naruto, you see that black hole there?"

"What the hell? What's that?"

"That's where _it_ came from."

Naruto- 0.o

Shikamaru- -'

"Anyways... Naruto, lure the monster in that hole, okay?"

"Ohhh… sure!"

* * *

"Hey, Uchiha-boy!" Sasuke turned around to see that girl from Sand. '_What was her name again...? Tenmori? Che... like it matters...'_

"What?"

"Since we can't kill the bastards; we have to lure them into that black hole over there... got it!" He looked over to the hole.

"Hnn... whatever."

"Okay!"

* * *

After everyone had got the message they surrounded the monsters in a position that they were standing right behind the hole.

"**Heheheh, do you insects, actually think that I don't know your little plan!**"

"SHIKAMARU... NOW!" Temari yelled.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**!" Shikamaru trapped all the monsters with his jutsu.

"**Byakugan**!" Immediately after that; the two Hyuuga's used the Jyuuken on the monsters to send them backwards. Naruto also decided to help his friends with his Kage Bushin.

But the shadow user's jutsu didn't hold them long enough and soon the monsters were dominating again.

"Aaa! L-let m-me go!" One of the monsters had caught the Hyuuga heiress.

**"You're very amusing... little girl, you know!**"

"Y-you let me g-go! O-Or else...!"

"**Muahahahaha… or else what? What are you going to do about it!**"

With all the power she had, she bit into his hand.

"**AAAAAAH! You brat! Let go!**" He began to swing her in a dangerous way. Finally she'd lost her grip and he threw her into the black hole.

"HINAATAAAA!"

"HINATA!"

Being caught up by the moment, Naruto and Neji jumped into the hole, after her.

"NEJI!"

"DOBE!" POOF... So the circle continued...

Without thinking Sasuke and Ten-Ten jumped too.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. "Don't jump!"

But it was too late, one of the monsters also managed to fling her into the hole. She did; however; manage to trail the monster with her. When her fan was accidentally thrown into the gate Temari didn't even flinch when she followed it.

'_Oh, this is great! What am I gonna do? This is too troublesome... Damn you woman! You better be worth this!'_

While ignoring the shouting and orders of Kurenai and Kakashi he jumped after the wind-user. And before the others could follow them; the gate closed itself.

TO BE CONTINUED...!

* * *

Hey! That's it for now... And one thing: PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARSH, I MEAN... I'M A HUMAN BEING TOO, AND NOT BEING CAPABLE OF WRITING B/N-CROSSOVERS.. INCLUDES THAT:Shrugges: Maybe that went too far.. '

Anyways thanX for reading and lemme know what cha think... (as nice as possible please!)

_MisSs005_


	2. The Fall

Heyz' I'm back! Hope I didn't take so long :)) Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews! You rock! Hope you'l like this chapter too !

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans: ThanX! Hehehe.. lolz.. that's cool**! **Maybe I just kinda feld the right timing with my 'inner-self' :P **

**Shodaime Ramenkage: ThanX! Umm.. well about the terms, to be honest I didn't really give it a thought; but I guess that I'll try to use the 'Japanees' versions, most of the time. Hope you don't mind, though ;). Hehehe, about the pairing; I totally understand how you feel, but I'm afraid I can't change it anymore. I can, however, still make you a classmate or somethin', whom she is in _very_ friendly terms (ehehehe , if you know what I mean, just e-mail me 'bout it ;). And since you can't really see the difference in age between them, I don't think that people would think it as a weird thing. Anyways.. about the (maybe) pairing Gaara X Ino, I say one thing; read the fic: Flowers for Gaara, (you can find it in my faves) and I'm almost a 100 precent sure that the pairing won't be that bad as you think it is. The story is before they save Rukia. I hate to tell you that Kiba didn't go through, but I'll promise you'll see him back in Konoha. And the sensei's also didn't go through, I'm sorry if I wasn't that clear about it. But since Ichigo's dad is gonna play a role in this, I'm sure you're not gonna miss the presence of Gai. Pff.. you sure did have a lot of questions XD.**

**reizei-kun: ThanX! And sorry.. I happen to luuuuuuuuv cliffies >:D**

**Firehedgehog: ThanX! An I hope this is soon enough:))**

**Anukis-san: ThanX! HEEEEY My hero! Lolol! Thanks with this chappie too :D**

**Hisoka316: Well, what can I say, I'm honored you find it.. interesting.. :D Hope your 'judge' will be good, eventually.**

**HoukiboshiHikari: ThanX! Hey! Lolol.. I'm not sure about that 'bowing for eternity' stuff, though you feeding me grapes, sounds kinda nice ;) Heheh, just kiddin' They're 16 years old, except for Temari and Kankuro of course, since they're older in the real thing. And Ichigo is 15, like normal. And thanx again, I'm glad that you're happy 'bout it ;))**

* * *

After a few minutes of darkness the gang saw a ray of light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The shy-Hinata wasn't shy anymore as she yelled with full power.

Eventually, she landed on a bush, which softened her fall. But she wasn't calm for so long. At that moment she saw her crush falling from the sky getting closer and closer and...

"_OOOMPH_!" Naruto was lying on top of Hinata and could feel... let's say... _every_ inch of the girl lying beneath him. '_She feels kinda nice...'_

Hinata blushed madly, but unfortunately they couldn't enjoy their _moment_ for long.

"Get. Of. My. Cousin. _Now_!" Somehow, being the prodigy, Neji managed to land on his feet. Before Naruto or Hinata even could react to Neji's command, Ten-Ten popped out of nowhere and landed on Neji's back.

"Whew… I made it, somehow... AND NEJI, YOU JERK! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Could you get off my back?" When Ten-Ten realized the position they were in she began to blush and immediately let go of him. Feeling awkward she changed the subject.

"Uhhh... anyways... isn't that Sasuke?" They both looked up to see the Uchiha heading for them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The three of them collided.

"Uchiha. Piss. _Off_ ."

Sasuke snorted, "This is all your fault, Hyuuga."

"Well, I thought that _you_ were the one falling. You really are pathetic. You couldn't even land on your feet."

"Che, I wasn't trying to, anyway. Why don't we find out just _who_ the pathetic one really is?"

"Are you challenging me, Uchiha?" Neji responded through gritted teeth. But before Sasuke could respond, Ten-Ten decided to interrupt.

"Umm...guys…?"

"What!" They yelled at the same time.

She got two glares of the pissed-off geniuses and gulped.

"I don't think that this is the right time for this…!" She said hesitantly.

"And just why is that!" Neji hissed.

"Well, for a start: LOOK ABOVE YOU!" When the two rivals did; their faces turned white. They could see an angry Sakura falling together with the monster they had been fighting.

'_Holy shit...'_ The three of them ironically thought at the same time...

"**You fcking annoying, devil! Let go!**"

"NEVEEEEEEEH! I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUU!"

Neji, Sasuke and Ten-Ten got out of the way for their own safety. Sakura's fall was gentle since _it_ fell sooner so that she fell on top of the Hollow. But she didn't realize that she fell in such a position that her chest lay on _its_ face.

"**Whoa! I take that back, girl! You've got some nice boobs! Ehehehe.**" She didn't even blush at this comment and went on shouting.

"OF COURSE I HAVE NICE BOOBS! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU PERVERT! I'M NOT FLAT CHESTED!" Everyone sweat dropped.

When she noticed that everybody was looking at her, she found out how weird she must've looked and finally returned to her normal self and blushed. Struggling up from her embarrassing position, she jumped off of the Hollow It narrowed its eyes on her.

"**Hey... I hate to remind you, BUT I'M THE BAD GUY HERE! I THINK I DESERVE A BIT MORE ATTENTION, DON'T I! I mean being a Hollow doesn't mean that I haven't got any fee-"**

He wasn't able to end that line because Temari's fan fell on its head and knocked him out. With a loud sound, it fell down. Everyone rolled their eyes.

'_Pathetic, did I really have a tough fight with that thing?' _Neji thought disgusted.

"WHERE'S MY FRIGGIN' FAAAAAAAAAAN?"

"Hey, Temari's falling out of the sky." Naruto said as if it was a normal thing,

It's a normal day; the sun is shining, and look! Temari's falling out of the sky! How nice… (:x). Anyways, another person was seen above her.

"Be quite, woman. That bothersome thing is lying straight under you."

Behind the two, the warp-gate that they had fallen through closed back up.

"Hey! It isn't bothersome!" She said after landing perfectly on it.

Sighing, Shikamaru landed beside her. '_All this trouble for a woman... I must be mad.'_

"S-so wha-what are w-we going to d-do with i-it?" Hinata said motioning towards the now K.O.ed Hollow. They all looked at the shy girl. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'll be damned if I know..."

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo, there's another Hollow." The orange-haired, teenager looked at the girl sitting on his bed. She had some kinda cell phone in her hand.

"What! No way! We just came back a few hours ago!"

"That doesn't matter! He's very close so we better hurry!"

"Damn it! I have to sleep! Tomorrow there's a friggin' test! I can't fail!" Being Rukia, she ignored his complaints.

"Hmm... this is weird..." Rukia said softly.

Kurosaki stopped nagging and looked over to her, "What's weird?"

"The Hollow isn't moving at all..."

"Well... that's great! Then we don't have to go! Simple as that!"

"No! I can feel something's wrong… we had better check it out soon." He sighed.

"Fine! Whatever." He muttered annoyed.

* * *

When Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the scene of 'crime', they were greeted by a sight they would never forget:

A knocked out Thousand Face, and a bunch of people in weird clothes trying to tie it down (which, -cough- wasn't going so well).

"Who the hell are you guys?"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

That's it! Yup, another cliffie >: D. Get used to it if you're gonna read my fics, that it ..! 

Anyways, thanX for reading and lemme know what cha think!

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	3. Death meets Ninja

Heyz! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I have this huuuuuuge, big-ass writers block, you just CAN'T imagine. I kinda lost my inspriration and was busy with my other fics, so here you are; SORRY! FORGIVE MEEEH! I also want to apoligise about the size of this chapter, I know it's a bit too short, but like I said, I'm really NOT in the mood. So, if it sux, which probably is, please don't be so harsh on me...! Anyways, just start readin' I guess!

**Normally I'd answer all your reviews, but it seems like there's a new rule which says that I can't. It really, really sux, cuz' I do appreciate it a lot when you guys do, so thanx for all your reviews! You rock! And please keep on going! But, back to the case, since I and a lot people disagree with the new rule, someone started a pention, so if you wanna help just e-mail me and I'll send it to you so you can help too. Thanx again!**

* * *

Ten-Ten looked up to see an orange-haired guy dressed in a black kimono. She raised her eyebrow.

"Correction, who the hell are YOU!" She took her fighting stance. Before he could say anything Rukia jumped in.

"We are Shinigami. By the look of your clothing; I guess you're not. But how did you manage to knock out Thousand' Face?"

"Huh? Wha? Shi-ni-ga-mi? Thousand' Face? What the hell are you talking about?" The others had already seen Ten-Ten with the two weird people and decided to butt in as well.

"You don't know? We're Death Gods and that Hollow over there is Thousand' Face."

"Ten-Ten, who are they?" Neji's low, monotone voice reached her.

"I don't know. They might be the enemy; they say they're Death Gods or something."

"Who are yeh guys?" Ichigo asked once again; showing his dangerous, big, butcher's style soul slayer. Sakura walked over to the group too.

"We're shinobi of Konoha and now could anyone tell me where we are?"

"Er—Kono-WHA! The... hell? This is Karakura..." (A/N: The name of the city Ichigo lives in; according to bleach7 . com) After thinking a few seconds, Shikamaru, being the genius he was, figured out what happened and sighed.

"Great, we're in another world..." He said lazily; which caused his friends a great deal of shock and disbelief.

"WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD! HOW? WHEN! WHYYYY!" Sakura's vein popped because of the volume of Naruto's voice.

"Naruto, SHUT UP!"

-Whack-

"Heeey! But, Saaaaaakura-chaaan!" He whined.

"Don't 'but' me!" Ignoring Naruto, Rukia turned to face the lazy-genius.

"You're from another world? But how can that be possible? "

"Look, lady," He started. "Somehow those troublesome monsters came to bother us and we ended up here, falling through a hole, from which I guess, was a gate." Her eyes widened.

"A gate? You mean the Demonical Gate?" It was more like a statement than a question.

"But how? Did I… screw up?"

"I don't care of what you did as long as you send us back." Temari said indifferently while catching up to the group holding her precious fan. Ichigo and Naruto just gaped at the conversation, not understanding what the hell was happening. Suddenly, a frown appeared on Rukia's petite face.

"I-…. Can't-…." Those words made her receive the famous Uchiha-Death-Glare™.

"What do you mean you can't?" Neji asked in a dangerously-low voice.

"I only know to open the gate to the demonic-world."

"B-but how did we-we come h-here?" Hinata stuttered frightened.

"I don't know…" Responded Rukia while thinking deeply.

Ichigo looked intently at her form.

"So, what are we gonna do 'bout it?" Without answering him she looked at the some-what-pissed of gang in front of her.

"Come with me..."

"What about _that_!" Sakura said pointing at the Hollow while growling. Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"Ichigo, you can probably take care of that Hollow now since it can't multiply now that it's unconscious." The teen-shinigami sighed.

"Whatever."

_

* * *

__Back at Konoha..._

"HINATA!" Kurenai shouted after seeing the black hole disappear. Kakashi just cursed under his breath.

"What just happened?" Ino stuttered while her blue eyes widened at the display. Akamaru barked in horror.

"Retreat!" Kakashi commanded stern. "We've got to report Hokage-sama."

"We can't just leave them alone!" Kiba disagreed.

"Unless you have a better idea, shut up."

"H-Hai." Discouraged Kiba looked down at his feet.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, sand began to cover their feet and a very, _very_ pissed off Gaara came into view.

"_Where._is.my._sister_ ?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

That's it for now! I know, it's short AND it sux, so don't be soooo mean and cruel and turnin the I'm-so-Gonna-flame-U-mode!

Anyways thanX for reading and lemme know what cha think!

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	4. Uruhara's Shop and a scaAary Gaara

Hey! Sorry for the wait.. Well, normally this is the part where I complain 'bout being busy and stuff , but I guess I'll spare ya guys for this one eeny-weeny time! So , dun'worry about it and start readin' !

**ThanX for all your reviews! Love ya guys! If it weren't for you I'd probably not even bother to continue! Sorry, I can't answer this time, cuz'I gotta go somewhere in a few minutes.. Forgive meh and thnx again! **

* * *

After the whole, 'I–got–trapped-in-a-world-that's-not-mine' had been sorted out, Rukia led the Konoha ninja to the person she was sure could help them--Uruhara Kisuke. That man was a pro in solving things like this. He could surely help them… right!

'_This time I messed up BIG time...' _Rukia thought as she led the group to the shop and tried not to sigh deeply. She was a shinigami for God's sake! She wasn't even supposed to _think _like human.

"Umm...--" Came a small voice. Rukia turned around when she assumed that the noise was directed to gain her attention and looked up to a white-eyed girl, who was twiddling her fingers in front of her as she shyly, made eye contact.

"I-I was just wondering w-what you're name is. Could y-you tell me please?" She said stuttering. Rukia made a sudden stop as realisation hit her.

'_That's right, I don't even know their names and they don't know mine. How could I even forget such a big detail? What's going on with me?'_

She smiled a bit when she answered. Everyone seemed to pay attention.

"My name is Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. And what about yours?"

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you Rukia-san."

She looked expectantly at the others and some did get the hint as they started to introduce themselves as well. By the time everyone had finished, they already arrived in front of the little shop. When Rukia was about to tell them to come in, Uruhara Kisuke himself came out.

"Aaaah, Rukia-san! Long time no see! Are you in need of something again? Who are your friends?" The man with the hat said cheerfully as if he was expecting them all along.

Neji stared at the man with suspicion. Sasuke seemed to do the same thing too. This man was _powerful._

"Hi, Uruhara-san, I just wanted to have your advice about a little problem..."

Temari snorted, "Just a _little _ problem?" She sneered.

Ten-Ten raised her eyebrow and Sakura coughed a few times to add a bit more to the sarcasm. Hinata just bit her lip and Shikamaru was being his usual self at thinking life was troublesome. The two geniuses gave her a death glare and for the first time in his life, Naruto decided to SHUT up.

"Hmm… a little problem you say? Come in, come in!" A few seconds later the street was deserted again and everyone had gone inside.

* * *

Back to Gaara and the unfortunate victim- er.. Ninja of Konoha…

After the fight with Naruto, Gaara finally started to appreciate and consider his siblings. Maybe the kyuubi-boy had knocked some sense in him at long last. Maybe even a bit _too_ much since Gaara also started to act overprotective a _lot_. Especially over his older sister; Temari. So when Temari said that she had to go away for a few seconds, he took it literally. But when she _didn't_ return, he got kinda pissed off… Let's say that the Konoha shinobi were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Fortunately there were no victims… this time. They didn't know how exactly Ino calmed the guy down when she started to shout her head off. Perhaps she had forgotten she was swearing at a psychopath. But nonetheless, they were really, REALLY glad that they all got away without their bodies being crushed into billion pieces by pressurized sand. You see, that wasn't exactly the perfect way of dieing… all messy and sandy and stuff. Anyways, eventually they (this includes the sand siblings and the remaining part of the rookie 9 plus the two sensei) ended up in the Hokage's office and told their tale. Of course things got a bit difficult when THAT part was being told… the part that Temari disappeared in some black hole and never came out ever since. You can imagine that our red-headed ninja got upset and tried to murder everyone standing within 2 feet. But being the strong Hokage she was, Tsunade-sama calmed the guy with some medicine and Kakashi continued telling about the… 'event'...

"….. And so the hole disappeared together with our ninja." Tsunade groaned mentally.

'_Why can't they just NOT get in trouble this ONE time! I'm not asking any more than that! But I guess Naruto + big monster TROUBLE with CAPITALS! I swear that that boy is going to be my downfall.' _

"Hmm…"

"And if I may say another thing, I think that they're in another dimension…" Kakashi should have probably not said that since Gaara had started to twitch again. But Tsunade didn't pay much attention to him.

"What makes you think that, Kakashi?"

And so another long explanation followed. ….

'_Damn it! Naruto, Sakura, Hinata… all of you! Just be safe! Be safe until we can help you!'_

* * *

Back to Karakura, and to our favourite heroes…

"What do ya mean you can't help us old man? TELL ME!" Naruto shouted.

Normally this would be the part in which Sakura would tell him to shut up, but this one time she actually wanted him to yell since she agreed and couldn't yell herself (being a 'lady' and all)... but her inner-self was shouting along.

"Rukia-woman, this is all _your_ fault..." Sasuke exclaimed darkly.

"Yeah!" Ten-Ten agreed.

And tension started to rise again.

"W-wait everyone!" Suddenly a little voice interrupted them.

Of course it was the one and only Hinata.

"I-It's not fair accusing Rukia-san of this. I'm s-sure that she didn't do i-it on purpose. I-I think that we should t-try to solve the problem, i-instead of fighting each o-other." Everyone shuffled uncomfortably on their feet and a small feeling of guilt began to well up in their stomachs.

"S-so will you help u-us, Rukia-san?"

"Of course! This is mainly my fault so I will take the responsibility upon myself to see that you get out of here."

"How bothersome... so, what are we going to do and _where_ exactly are we going to stay?" Shikamaru asked annoyed. It was here that Uruhara butted into the conversation.

"I can get you some false I.D. so that no one will get suspicious and you can enter Ichigo and Rukia-san's school. As for the location…."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think Ichigo will mind, so the place is settled. "

Suddenly a certain shinigami barged in... (speaking of the devil…)

"_What_ wouldn't I mind!"

"Er-…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….!

* * *

Well, that's it.. Hope ya liked it. Anyways, special thanks to Anukis-san, my beta reader, again... Reallly, you're great! 

ThanX for reading and lemme know what cha think!

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	5. Ichigo's unwanted stayovers

_A/N: Hellooh! It has been a long time indeed.. Damnzz' , I missed you guys! I guess you're more thinking somewhere in the lines of..' Stupid, bitch.. what took you so long..?' Anyway, I'm just too happy, I've finished this chapter at last. I've struggled a LOT, believe me.. and I'm still not as satisfied as I wanna be. But hell, I mean, I've been writing this chap for like 3 months now, so I thought it was about time to update. _

_Just wanna say one last thing; _

_Don't expect a lot from it.._

_Thanx for all your sweet reviews, if it weren't for that, I wouldn't continue.. So please keep on reviewing me so I'll get a boost of inspiration and can write a chapter you truly deserve, for the next time..!_

_Have fun reading; and.. er- before I forget- I do NOT own Naruto AND Bleach.. You should probably thank God every single night, for that.. XD_

_

* * *

_

Today was a day in which Rukia learned some other detail about her fellow-shinigami; Kurosaki Ichigo.. She found out that he didn't like large crowds and sleepovers.. So naturally , it was a lil' bit on the tough side to convince him about the we-have-to-give-those-cute-ninja-a-roof-above-their-cute-heads- theory…

"It's YOUR damn problem! It's not like I summoned a friggin' gate to another universe!"

"But-"

"No!"

"But I-"

"No!"

"ICHIGOO!"

"I said NO! Damn woman!"

Suddenly Rukia got a plan. She watered her eyes and bit her lips.

"I-it's okay.. Ichigo. I understand." She said sighing dramatically afterwards.

"I'm not falling feh this ."

"What!" She asked sweet and innocent. That was when Sakura officially have had enough and started to walk right at Ichigo.

"Look! You mister!" She said poking his chest. "It wasn't like I _wanted_ to come here! If you weren't THAT weak and would've just kill that stupid monster, I would be taking a nice, hot bath with herbs and enjoying the part of my life that I still have left besides being a ninja. But _nooooooo_, you just had to 'be sooooooo' _weak_. And guess what; these people," She pointed at her friends. " are here because of YOU! So, the _least_ what you can do, or no, more like; what you _have to do_, is sheltering us ,giving us food AND help us finding our way back home." She poked him one last time, harshly at his torso. "_Understood!_" She finished commandingly . Tough- kickass- shinigami, or not, Ichigo gulped and Naruto jumped into a conclusion;

_Yep, Sakura-chan can be waaaaaaay to scary sometimes…Man, I'm glad I'm not him..!_

"Er- s-sure." Ichigo said trying to get away. _Damn, she's scary!_

"Hmmph!" Sakura turned around , stamping her way back not knowing that she had gotten attention from a certain stoic Uchiha-surviver at long last. ….

After sorting their 'where-to-stay- issue' out, they struggled with another question :

**

* * *

**

**..How do I hide 8 ninja from another universe from my family..**

**

* * *

**

Two words people, two words; _poor_ Ichigo.

"Couldn't you just say that they're foreign students you had to shelter for school?" Rukia suggested slowly.

"Why couldn't I see that one earlier!" Ichigo sneered sarcastically.

"That's what I'm afraid for anyway, my father… I don't trust him."

Rukia nodded. "I understand."

"Hey, Ichigo-san," Ten-Ten called.

"What? "

"Your father surely can't be _that_ creepy, can he? And if he is, we are used to weird people, trust me..!" She finished thinking of her own Gai-Sensei.. Her friends seemed to understand what she was thinking and shuddered.

_Thick-eyebrows.. _

Traveling through universe wasn't exactly a good thing, but it did certainly have its positive side. You just had to look at it in the right way..

The Konoha gang' agreed with that point so they didn't see a flaw at all in Rukia's plan. Sakura looked at Ichigo with a look on her face which said: Agree or DIE! So, when he realized he really didn't have a say in the whole thing, he simply agreed.

_This is gonna be a hellufa time.. Damn that Rukia!_

After agreeing, receiving the I.D.'s and some suitable clothing for the ninja, (they couldn't possibly hang around in Karakura with what they were wearing, Rukia decided) they could finally head to Ichigo's.

Speaking of which, they had just arrived and after giving one last, long sigh he opened the front door, while Rukia went through the back window.

"SLOW!" The second Ichigo had walked in, he received a friendly 'welcome' – kick from his father, which he could dodge just in time.

"Old man, do you wanna die young!" He growled slowly. His father ignored his statement and did a thumbs up,

" You're reflexes aren't too bad… I'm proud of you , son.!"

"Oy! Stop making noise! It's irritating.. " Karin came into the view.

"Ichi-nii.. who are they?" She looked straight at the people behind his back.

"They are..-"

"We are exchange-students." Temari interrupted.

"They are gonna stay here for a while." Ichigo continued as nonchalant possible. His father didn't even hear him as he got stars in his eyes when he saw the kunoichis… Suddenly he started giggling behind his hand as a mad little, schoolgirl and he patted Ichigo on his shoulder afterwards.

"YOU HAVE –pat, pat- BECOME A MAN –pat- ! It looks like you've become like your old man.. I was quite the ladies-man at your age –pat-. The girls narrowed their eyes, you see, Ichigo's dad wasn't exactly talking softly, so they could hear every bit. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"So, " – asked. "How did you score all of the girls..? I especially like the brown-haired one." Ten-Ten shuddered.

"Shut-up!" Ichigo growled but his father continued.

"The pink one's all right too. But the forehead is a bad factor…." Sakura gritted her teeth and almost attacked the man but she was stopped in time by …. Sasuke..

"Huh?" She forgot about the remark the second Sasuke had did something so un-Sasuke-like. He just shrugged. Ichigo had, by the way, beat the crap of his dad in meantime while Karin led the 'guests' to the living room.

"So, who are you _really_?" Karin asked when they all sat down. All of the ninja tensed at the question. Shikamaru shrugged.

"We're exchange- students.. didn't you just hear your brother?" Karin narrowed her eyes and clacked her tong.

"Whatever. Anyways, you're in time for dinner. Yasu, could be finished any time, right now."

"D-do you n-need any help with the t-table?" Hinata squeaked.

" 's Cool with me.." Hinata disappeared behind Karin and soon Ten-Ten, Temari and Sakura followed, leaving the boys behind. Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"Maaaan, I'm hungry!"

As always… no one took the effort to answer. And as always, Naruto continued.

"Dobe, just shut up.."

"WHO ARE YOU CAL-"

"Naruto!" Sakura gritted through her teeth as she walked back in the room, carrying some rice. Naruto couldn't really concentrate on Sakura since he was already occupied with drooling at the sight of so much food.

With the table ready, everyone started to eat in total silence. Except for Ichigo's dad, who was still making '_compliments_' about Sakura's forehead, Temari's bushy hair and Hinata's _chest_… After that particularly statement, things weren't _that_ silent any more. You, see, the Hyuuga-prodigy tried to (_unsuccessfully) _kill the old man. Unsuccessful, since he got stopped, just in time, by Shikamara, Sasuke and Naruto. The funny thing was that Ichigo and the girls', with the exception of the-totally- petrified Hinata, didn't even make an attempt to help. Sakura sighed disappointed when Neji finally cooled down and Ten-Ten pouted.

_Damn it! If Neji had just been a little bit faster… _

With the ending of that unpleasant event, the dishes were washed up and it was time to get a decent goodnight sleep. For tomorrow, things would get a lot more complicated. Especially since 'tomorrow' was a 'Monday', and a 'Monday' meant 'school'. Ichigo frowned disturbed. He was doing some seriously calculating; 8 ninja (plus) Ichigo and Rukia (plus) Hollows (plus) school… He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the outcome. He sighed irritated.

_There goes my friggin' reputation…_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….!

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it, for now... The grammar isn't exactly what you would call 'perfect', but that's my fault not my Beta-reader's. I didn't have to time to send her this first, and just posted it the minute I could, since I'm short on Internet.. _

_Anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed it.._

_Thanx for reading and lemme know what cha think..!_

_Take care!_

_**MisSs005** _


	6. First day at school

**Heyz! Yep, it's really ME, you're not dreaming.. lololz.. I'm finally back with another chap for y'all... And damnz', even if I say it myself, it's LONG..! So, here you go! Please dun' hold a grudge anymore. And thanx for all your reviews, really, if it weren't for them, I would never have continued. **

**And I just wanna say that this chap is for my Russian friends; sorry for the long wait ;))**

**

* * *

**

**First day at school…**

Ichigo heard his digital-alarm beep while he was lying on his back in his bed. He sent a death-glare at the poor thing and threw it far, _faaaaar_ away. He hadn't slept all night, thinking of the horrible day that would follow soon. Slowly he threw his blanket off himself and got up. Just as he was taking his shirt off, the closet-door opened revealing a pretty shocked Rukia, who had a direct view at his muscular torso. Her cheeks turning red she turned around as fast as she could.

"Y-you jerk! Couldn't you give me a warning or something!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. What was the big deal anyway?

_Why is she acting weird all of a sudden..? _

"Oi, it's YOU who barged in. Not me…"

"Whatever... Just tell me when you're finished." With that she went back into the closet and shut the door violently behind her back. Ichigo frowned.

_What's her problem..?_

When he finished, he told Rukia he was going downstairs and proceeded to do so. As he walked into the kitchen he found out that the ninja were already awake and eating their breakfast.

"O-Ohayo Ichigo-kun." Hinata greeted along with his sisters.

"Ichi-nii, I have a match today. Can you pick me up at seven?"

"Hn..." He grunted in response.

Now done with their breakfast, they headed to Karakura High, where Rukia joined them.

"Rukia-san," Ten-Ten started. "Do we really have to wear these clothes?"

"Yeah," Temari continued. "They're kinda tight."

"And not to mention short." Sakura added, trying to cover her legs with her skirt. Rukia nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you must wear them. This is the school uniform which has to be worn by all students. It says so in the rules. I had a hard time getting used to it as well. Especially with fighting." Hinata sighed unhappily. She wasn't used wearing such _daring_ clothes. If only her father would see her in this…. She gulped, shaking her head.

_Father isn't here... And rules are rules!_

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked worried when he saw her weird behaviour. She blushed.

"I'm f-fine, N-Naruto-kun!"

Frankly the boys couldn't see why the girls were so objective about their clothing… Although they would NEVER admit it, they kinda enjoyed the nice view which they were granted.

"We're here." Ichigo grunted as they walked into the building.

"I gotta go to class." With giant steps, he disappeared from the scene, leaving the ninja with big _question marks_ above their heads.

"What the heck are we going to do _now_?" Ten-Ten gritted through her teeth. _First the skirt and now this! I. NEVER. Wear. Skirts. _

Neji smirked, knowing exactly what Ten-Ten could be thinking at the moment.

"That skirt makes you _almost_ look like a _real_ girl, don't you think so?"

Ten-Ten turned around; trying her best _not_ to _attack_ Neji, right _there_ and _then_.

"Do you want to _die_ young, Neji-_kun_."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Do you want to be disappointed finding out you couldn't even _touch_ me for a _second_?"

If not for Sakura and Hinata; Neji might've never been able to produce children…

Temari sighed rolling her eyes.

"Why make such a big fuss? We could ask that Rukia-person." Shikamaru turned around, busting Rukia's escape just at the right moment.

"Hey, you troublesome person. Where do you think you're going, leaving us here?"

Rukia started to laugh happily. _Too _happy.

"Ehehehe.. Well_you_know_have_to_go_to_class_so_that_the_teacher_won't_be_mad_at_me_goodluck_with_finding_the_reception_hall!" she finished without breathing even once. Two seconds later she was out of sight.

Clearly irritated, Shikamaru sighed.

"How bothersome..."

"Che." Sasuke agreed. Naruto was too busy drooling over the Burger King poster, which was on one of the walls, so he didn't say anything.

"Ughh!" Sakura exclaimed annoyed, "Whatever. Then we'll find it. Who needs _them_?" Her hands in balled fists, she stumped her way through the hall.

The others just looked at each other.

"Well, heck! I'm going as well!" Temari announced. And soon they all decided to follow Sakura, who turned out to be very _good_ in playing the _leader_ role.

"Naruto! Stop gawking at those pictures, you annoy me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Shikamaru! Why don't you save your breath, and stop muttering that pathetic 'troublesome' and 'bothersome' all over and over again! You're hurting my poor head!"

Shikamaru was about to say another '_trouble_-', but he didn't get any further than _that_, because Sakura interrupted him _badly_.

"For a genius you seem pretty stupid if you don't even understand the word _STOP_! GOD! Now I finally understand what Ino meant when she said that you were _impossible_!"

Using his genius-IQ, Shikamaru made the wise decision to _shut the 'BEEP' up_.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke observed Sakura.

_What's gotten into her? She hasn't whined about something even once. _

Sakura turned around, feeling someone's stare at her back. Sasuke acted like… well… Sasuke. Finally she turned around, shaking her head.

_Must be hallucinating. Damn, I really had a bad night's sleep. _

Sasuke smirked. He didn't have a clue of what was happening to Sakura, he did know one thing though, he liked it… _very_ _much_.

All of a sudden, Sakura stopped and started jumping up and down while she squealed like fan girl on crack.

"Yay! It's here! Look! Reception hall THAT way! Yay! YAYAYAY!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Maybe I **over **estimated her too much. _

After finally arriving at the reception desk, some old lady gave them a few papers, which Shikamaru was forced to deal with. While he was sighing and signing, the lady told them they were placed in class 4d and they had to follow the previous classes.

Slowly Hinata read them out loud.

"M-mathematics,

Hist-tory,

English-sh,

Bi-i-iology and

Chemis-stry "

Everyone looked puzzled.

"What kinda classes are _those_?" Temari wondered.

Sasuke was bothered 'bout something else...

_Did that woman just look at my ass!_

"I-I'm not sure i-if I can d-do this." Hinata stuttered unhappily. Naruto poked her shoulder in a playful way.

"Lighten up, Hinata-chan! You shouldn't underestimate yourself like that! I'm sure you'll do great!"

Hinata relaxed a bit and her lips formed a soft smile.

"Unn!"

"Hey, are we gonna leave or not?" Temari asked eyeing the rest.

"But er-.." Ten-Ten started.

"What!"

"Where the hell is _class 4d_!" Everyone stopped with their tracks.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Gaara was anything but happy. A day had past and his sister still wasn't back. No, Gaara was rather _upset_. That _and_ he was on medication… _heavy medication_. Being a psycho killer wasn't always fun. Especially at times like these. So positioned on the rooftop, he was thinking about sadistic ways to kill people. But this time, even _that_ didn't make him happy. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Just as he was about to kill the intruder he was interrupted by a screeching voice.

"Oh, no, you don't! Don't even _think_ about _killing_ me, mister!" He recognised that voice… It was… Ino?

"What is your business?" He asked slowly, not paying much attention to her. He heard her sigh and she cautiously settled herself next to him. Not _too_ close, though.

"Do you fear me?" Gaara asked.

Ino raised one perfect eyebrow.

"You know, for a cold blooded killer, you talk _way_ too much. And _yes_, I don't find you the _safest _person ever, but that's not really _my_ fault, is it?"

Gaara was confused at her antics.

_Does she want to die?_

The fact he had learnt to control himself a bit, didn't mean that he wasn't short-tempered, cruel, sadistic, blood-crazed etcetera etcetera. Ino seemed to understand his confusion.

"Look, you're much too drugged to kill me in an instant, so why don't you just lay low. And I just felt like having some company, and now that Shika's gone…-"

He shrugged. Did she expect him to care or something?

They both didn't speak for a long time, thinking of their loss.

Sometimes, (in Gaara's case always), being quiet was better than using words.

* * *

After a lot of chaos, chaos _and _chaos, the shinobi _finally_ found their class. The thing was that they were an _hour and a half_ late!

Entering the class, they all only shared one thought...

'Ichigo and Rukia are _so _going down...'

They were right on time to follow the English class and had to introduce themselves. Sakura had a plan, she told it to the other kunoichi, who gladly agreed.

_Oh yeah! _Ichigo_ would _pay dearly...

* * *

Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes locked at the same time and they both had this weird feeling that something bad was gonna happen _real_ soon. Maybe they _shouldn't _have left the ninja alone. But nevertheless, all of it didn't matter anymore; they were both _too_ late, _much_ too late.

* * *

Sakura was a _nice_ gal, _really_. Overall she was _just_ the prototype _nice_ girl, who healed _nice_ little fishies, who was a _nice_ and brave little apprentice and who liked _nice_ little flowers!

But like every _nice_ little person, she had a rather _different_ side of herself, whom the most people would've never _dared_ to dream about. And believe me, it was a bad, _baaaaaad_ side and a _tad sadistic_ too.

So every Wednesday night, when all her friends thought she was doing _nice_ things that _nice_ little gals would probably do, she was being tutored by the one and only….; _Ibiki-sama_ _himself_!

This 'secret' thing had been going on for 5 months, and unfortunately for our two favourite shinigami, Sakura had _actually_ turned out to be a _very_ good student. So this all summed up in one easy sentence;

Sakura had become one _hell of a_ torturer, and she had just found _two_ volunteering victims...

_Hell, YEAH! Payback's a bitch! Muhahahahaha..!_

Sakura looked around her. Her fellow comrades were already introducing themselves. A sick twisted smile, which could even top _Orochimaru's_, graced her lips.

_This is gonna be fun_...

Finally the boys had been through their part and it was Sakura's turn to introduce herself... She smiled her sweetest smile.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm sixteen years old. My favourite colour is green and-uh the things I like to do are… shopping, cooking…" She twisted her hair, batted her eyes and turned around to face Ichigo and chirped,

"...And to be with my little _boo-boo_ Ichigoooh, who's my _boyfriend_!"

The whole class went silent, including the 4 other male ninja.

Sakura just continued smiling. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_What the hell! Sakura… with… that shinigami!_

Suddenly everyone started to talk with amazement, even the teacher was shocked.

"What? OMG! Ichigo-kun has a _girlfriend_!"

"-….I thought he was supposed to be a macho?"

"I-chi-go! Why didn't ya tell me about your girl! You're so cruel!"

"Hey! Maybe you can set me up with one of her friends!"

Ichigo twitched. His reputation he had to work for many, _many_ years was now officially _screwed_.

Sakura just tried hard not to blow her cover up and burst into laughter.

_Stage 1 is now completed! Now over to stage 2…Hell yeah!_

She turned around to wink at Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten nodded.

It was her turn... She smiled evilly before she suddenly stood up and started to yell. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her with great confusion.

"WHAT! No way, you bimbo! Ichigo-kun is MY man! So you just keep your filthy hands OFF him!"

Neji and Ichigo almost fell off from their chairs.

_What the BEEP!_

Sakura congratulated her friend mentally, she couldn't have done it better herself. Now it was her turn again and Temari's.

Sakura got up on her feet as well and started yelling back.

"SHUT UP, you slut! He's MINE, MINE, MINE!"

Everyone gasped at this new information. Ichigo was…. _two-timing_?

Temari chuckled. It was _show time_! She jumped up, knocking her chair on the ground, in progress and started to hiss dangerously;

"_No_ way... For your information, he told ME to be _his_ girl, so stop lying before I tear your stupid, _disgusting_ pink hair off!"

Here she turned herself to Ten-Ten.

"And before I stick those _shit_-coloured eyes _off_ your _ugly _face!"

Sakura gasped dramatically while Ten-Ten slapped her forehead in amaze.

"You BITCH!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, when his genius' mind understood what they were doing. He shook his head and sighed. Ichigo was about to learn how _troublesome _women were.

Ichigo was twitching all over now and his face turned red. Rukia did her best to hide her laughter. This was definitely fun. Of course she knew it couldn't be real… _Right_? She stopped laughing. What _if_ it _were_ real?

After that line Hinata knew it was her turn, she bit her lip in fear, she _didn't_ want to do this, but she _had to_, for her friends. So eventually she agreed.

Out of the blue, Hinata got up and started to walk right at Ichigo's table. Slowly Ichigo looked up.

"What are you-"

He didn't get further than that though, as suddenly Hinata started crying, _real hard_.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried worried. Neji just sent the poor red-headed shinigami a threatening look.

"I-Ichigo-k-kun!" Hinata cried. "Why d-did y-you lie t-to me? I- I- thought y-you l-liked me!"

That did it. Ichigo was now very, _very_ screwed.

Even Orihime was mad at him.

"Ichigo-kun! How could you be so cruel! I'm very disappointed in you!"

Tatsuki growled dangerously.

"Ichigo, you bastard. I am _so_ gonna kill you!"

Sakura did a victory sign in the depths of her sadistic mind.

_KYAA! So far so good! Take that! You Ichigo jerk! And now it's time for the lovely Rukia-san... MUHAHAHAHA!_

Temari, Ten-Ten and Sakura walked right beside Hinata. And suddenly Temari started to point at Rukia, who was currently sitting next to Ichigo.

"You!"

Rukia looked next to her before she startled answered.

"Er—... me?" Temari nodded furiously.

"Yes, YOU! Are you deaf! It's _you_, _isn't it_!"

Rukia shrugged.

"It's me?" She responded intelligently.

"I _knew_ it!" Ten-Ten took over.

"It really IS you!"

Rukia sweat dropped.

"Er… I really don't know what you're talking about…-"

"Don't act dumb!" Sakura hissed.

"Y-yes." Hinata followed. Temari started poking one of the female shinigami's shoulder.

"Have you _no_ respect at _all_?"

"But why should I-"

"You're _so_ low."

"What are you-"

"YOU stole OUR Ichigo!"

"WHAT!"

"H-how c-could you!"

The class started to talk again.

"Never knew Rukia-san was _that _kinda girl—"

"OMG! That's _so _cool! _Ichigo_ is cheating on his girlfriends with _Rukia-chan_!"

"What the f-ck! Ichigo is _4 –_timing his girls! _Damn!_ He's _good_…"

Rukia felt her cheeks burning, while Ichigo bonked his head on the table.

Sakura almost pitied them... _almost_…

* * *

The rest of the day the rumour spread throughout the _entire _school and _everyone_ knew about it, _even_ the teachers!

That day Ichigo and Rukia learned something _very_ important in their lives;

_Remember not to mess with Konoha female ninja EVER…!_

* * *

**Lololz.. that was it.. And..-? Do you guys like it, hate it?**

**Thanx for reading and lemme know what cha think!**

**Love y'all!**

_MisSs005_


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, heyz'.., my dear precious peepz! Yeah, yeah, I know.. I haven't updated for quite a while, but as y'all probably been trough the same thing, you should understand. Shortly summarized; I've been a pitiful victim of the _veeeeeEEeery_ ebil force called writer's block.. .**

**Anyways, I hate to say this, but I'm even not gonna update for a long time for now, since tomorrow I'm gonna go on one hellufa vacation in Turkey for _6 weeks straight_. So I dunno if I'll be able to update at all. Sorry! ;(( But after those long weeks I promise I'll have enough energy and inspiration to start writin' awesome and _long _chaps to catch up again. And I always tend to keep my promises!**

**If you have questions 'bout stuff or you just wanna say somethin', you can always e-mail me..**

**Thanxfor bothering with meh!**

**Love y'all!**

_MisSs005_


End file.
